Crooked
by KoraBBC
Summary: AU SlyNoi/NoiSly Lemon "— ¿Probarías con un hombre? Dime… Noiz" Las palabras de una mente retorcida y podrida perforaron sus oídos. Lo que era sólo un juego se volvió en un acto prohibido. Morder, lamer, saciar... lo único que pensaba la bestia de los ojos dorados y cabellos azules.


**Aclaraciones del Autor: **

Fanfiction AU (Universo Alterno) Temática de vida cotidiana. Será una historia donde los personajes de DMMd tengan una vida universitaria, muy alejado del concepto original del juego. Sly será el personaje principal de la historia, siendo la única personalidad existente. También debo aclarar que la pareja no tendrá el concepto del "uke" y el "seme", ambos serán versátiles (Sukes). Será una historia algo larga y cada capítulo tendrá +4000, como siempre he hecho; por ello las actualizaciones tardarán un poquito debido por las otras historias.

Perdón ;;

**Parejas:**

SlyNoi/NoiSly.

**Advertencias:**

Lenguaje explicito y vulgar, violencia moderada, escenas homosexuales (Lemon), mención de ciertos productos ilícitos.

Los personajes de DRAMAtical Murder no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor para Nitro+Chiral. Sólo los utilizo para mi diversión, disfruten de la lectura uwu.

* * *

**Crooked**

Prologo. Flesh

Acido, el sabor acido de la cerveza pasaba por su garganta, se sentía algo mareado por producto de los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo. No recordaba el momento en que fue invitado a esa fiesta, y menos el momento en que asistió finalmente; del ruido o estar rodeado de muchas personas, preferiría mil veces estar en frente de su computador jugando o buscando códigos para descifrar. La música que golpeaba con fuerza sus oídos, y el olor de la marihuana en el aire, lo aturdía lo más que podían, sin duda era el escenario perfecto para cierta persona; el dueño de esos ojos almíbar y de larga como extraña cabellera azul. Era el culpable de la razón de que estuviera en ese sitio. Era obvio que igual era un ambiente normal para él, mentiría si dijera que nunca tomó alguna droga y andaba de fiesta en fiesta, pero ser como una bestia no estaba en su _configuración_. Aún no comprendía cómo fue que se hizo amigo de esa persona, el animal insaciable que desde el inicio aborreció —Curiosidad era lo que sentía— Ser dos personas completamente diferentes le fastidiaba, o…

_¿También era una bestia?_

El acido de la cerveza no abandonaba su boca, pero ahora tenía otro sabor que disfrutaba su paladar, dulce pero que rápidamente se convertía en ese acido. Los delicados labios de la mujer que le besaba no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más fuerte para quitar lo amargo; quizá un cigarrillo podía servir aunque el problema sería donde conseguirlo, no tenía uno consigo y el _encargado_ de las golosinas desapareció en unos simples segundos. En su mente apareció el nombre de quién podía tener algunos, la persona que siempre desprendía ese olor a nicotina en cada mañana, la misma bestia de ojos dorados. La presión del cuerpo femenino contra él era cada vez mayor, como igual que los besos que descendieron hasta su cuello, por el efecto del alcohol lo sentía excitante, pero su necesidad del cigarrillo era mayor que la simple libido. Empujó con fuerza quitando el cuerpo de la chica que cayó a su lado, quedando al fin libre y poder hacer su misión, encontrar a Sly.

Adivinar donde se hallaba el peli-azul no era difícil, conociendo sus actos supuestamente estaría con sus pecados lujuriosos. Estando en el segundo piso, donde la música perdía la intensidad y los golpes como gemidos ahogados era lo único que se podía percibir; su andar fue en cada habitación abriendo estas, encontrándose con varias imágenes sexuales posibles, tríos, cuartetos o la simple parejas, todo aquello le recordaba sus momentos de diversión ¿Por qué los había dejado? Quizá necesitaba un descanso, pero el deseo carnal siempre era quien le dominaba. Desear devorar un cuerpo mientras el sudor recorría en cada parte de su piel, sensaciones exquisitas que volvería probar.

Supo al instante donde estaba su destino, la habitación donde salía una mujer con vestimenta pegada y un escote donde sus pechos exuberantes sobresalían, el estereotipo favorito de Sly. Desesperado por la droga, se adentró a la habitación después de la chica desparecía entre los pasillos. El olor de la cerveza era lo que su nariz captó con solo dar un paso en el lugar, también el aroma a puta desprendía cada parte de las paredes, el perfume barato mezclado con el cigarrillo, tan natural de encontrarse en las locuras de Sly, no le tomó importancia. Encontrándose con el cuerpo del peli-azul rendido en la cama, cubierto de las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas; seguramente estaba borracho con notar todas las latas de cervezas tiradas a los costados, sólo tomaría el cigarro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se iría, ese era el plan. Caminó hasta la cama donde todavía estaban prendas ahí, con idea de que el ajeno estaba durmiendo agarró la chaqueta, pero en eso la mano de su amigo reprendió el acto tomándolo fuerte de la muñeca.

— ¿Qué haces?— La voz de Sly sonaba algo extraña por lo borracho que estaba. Quiso ignorarlo y tomar de una vez el puto cigarrillo, sin embargo el ajeno tenía bastante fuerza para estar borracho logrando detener sus acciones.

—Joder Sly, suéltame— Noiz intentaba quitar el agarre en su muñeca, pero lo único que logró fue que este se incorporaba y lo tomara de la nuca. Lo sucedido pasó en cámara lenta, veía la cercanía del rostro contrario hasta el suyo; no pudo evitar la acción que jamás se imaginó y desagradó para terminar. La textura suave como rasposa de los labios de Sly contra sus propios, era extraña como intoxicante, podía ser que todavía estaba ebrio para corresponder a tal retorcida acción de su amigo. Fue hasta que sintió algo húmedo pasar por sus comisuras que lo hizo reaccionar, si no fuera por la lengua de Sly que pedía entrar a su boca, no sabía que podría haber pasado. Con toda la fuerza del mundo se apartó del cuerpo totalmente ebrio del ajeno. Su mirada reflejaba repulsión, pero no enojo ni asco, era extraño.

La risa de Sly era lo que se escuchaba, además que la vista llena de lujuria que podía helar la misma carne propia. No comprendía nada de esa mente podrida del peli-azul, pero lo mencionó después fue lo suficiente para creerlo loco completamente.

— ¿Probarías con un hombre? Dime… Noiz.


End file.
